Braum
Braum, Serce Freljordu (wym. Brałm) jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności nakładają efekty Wstrząsających Uderzeń na 5 sek.. Gdy pierwszy ładunek zostanie nałożony, wszystkie podstawowe ataki Brauma i jego sojuszników dodają kolejne ładunki. Cele, które otrzymają 4 ładunki, zostają ogłuszone na i otrzymują 60 + dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych. Po ogłuszeniu Braum nie może nałożyć kolejnych Wstrząsających Uderzeń na ten cel przez sek. i zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia 12 + atakami podstawowymi i . }} . Przy czterech ładunkach detonuję się. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Braum IVideo.ogv }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = Aktywna: Braum atakuje lodem z tarczy w linii prostej i zadaje obrażenia magiczne. Spowalnia w ten sposób pierwszy trafiony cel o 70% na 2 sek. i nakłada . 1000 | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = Aktywna: Braum rzuca się na pomoc pobliskiemu sojusznikowi, stając pomiędzy swoim celem a najbliższym wrogim bohaterem. Braum i jego cel otrzymują premię do pancerza i odporności na magię na 3 sek. 625 | Poziomy = dodatkowego pancerza)}} dodatkowej odporności na magię)}} }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = Aktywna: Braum unosi tarczę tworząc barierę we wskazanym kierunku, która zmniejsza obrażenia ze wszystkich źródeł (z wyjątkiem wież). Zmniejszenie obrażeń wynosi 100% dla pierwszego źródła (źródłem nie mogą być stwory, potwory i wieże) i pewien procent dla następnych. | Opis 2 = Podczas, gdy tarcza jest uniesiona Braum zyskuje możliwość przechwytywania nadlatujących pocisków (po za pociskami wież) i zyskuje 10% premii do prędkości ruchu. | Poziomy = sek. | Poziomy 2 = }} i . :* Pociski wywołujące efekty przy trafieniu, osłabienia, itp. zadają obrażenia i zastosują negatywne efekty, np: i . :* nie zostają zniszczone, ale odbite. :* Umiejętności obszarowe zostają przechwycone przez Niezłomność i nie wywołają żadnych efektów na sojusznikach. :* Umiejętności bohaterów nie mogące trafić Brauma nie są przechwycone przez Niezłomność, np: . * Niezłomność nie jest podobna do tarczy czarów, ponieważ nie chroni przed efektami kontroli tłumu. :* Jeśli Braum jest pod wpływem tarczy czarów i niezłomności to oba efekty są wykorzystywane. :* Obrażenia nieuchronne nie są blokowane przez niezłomność. * Redukcja obrażeń wpływa na uszkodzenia w zasięgu tarczy. Obejmuje to: :* Wszystkie pociski przechwycone. :* Ataki podstawowe. :* Umiejętności bohaterów typu, np: i . :* Umiejętności bohaterów typu, np: i . :* Umiejętności bohaterów typu, np: i . | Film = Braum EVideo.ogv }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Opis = Aktywna: Braum z całej siły uderza tarczą w ziemię, wywołując potężny wstrząs, który zadaje obrażenia wszystkim przeciwnikom i pozostawia silne pole spowalniające. Pierwszy trafiony wrogi bohater zostaje podrzucony. Przez następne 4 sek. wrogowie w polu spowalniającym są spowolnieni o 60% na 1,5 sek.. 1250 | Poziomy = }} Wskazówki * Współpracuj ze sojusznikami, by nałożyć jak najwięcej . Zachęcaj ich, by nękali oznaczony cel atakami podstawowymi. * Ustawiaj się przed słabszymi sojusznikami i osłaniaj ich przed pociskami za pomocą umiejętności . * sprawia, że Braum pozostawia za sobą strefę spowolnienia. Możesz ją wykorzystać, by przerywać walki i spowalniać postępy wroga. Linki *Braum, Serce Freljordu na PVP.net *Promocja Brauma de:Braum en:Braum fr:Braum